


Last Phone Call

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Sad, could be gen or preslash or unrequited, i wrote this awhile ago from a prompt, it's for you to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Matt, it's John.” </p><p>“John? It's one in the morning. What's going on?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing. I just couldn't sleep, and I wanted to talk to you. I didn't realize how late it was, sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Phone Call

I held my cellphone in my hand as it rang. After ringing a few times the line clicked, and I heard a raspy “Hello?” 

“Hey Matt, it's John.” 

“John? It's one in the morning. What's going on?”

“Nothing, nothing. I just couldn't sleep, and I wanted to talk to you. I didn't realize how late it was, sorry.”

“It's ok man. You can't sleep? I don't mind, I already told you that if you need to talk I'm here.”  
Matt cleared his throat, and I could hear what I assumed was his bedside table light getting switched on.

“I know. I just hate to bother you. Are you still going to your thing tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I already promised my mom that I'd go, and if I back out she'll be upset. I'm just really not looking forward to dealing with the entire family all day.”

“I'm sure it'll go alright. Good luck though, I hope it's not too bad.”

“Thanks. I'll call you afterward, and tell you what insane things my uncle comes up with this time.”

I laughed. “Your uncle Larry, right? I wish I could meet him some time.”

“Hey maybe you will. I'll have you come by next time he comes over.”

I smiled. “Yeah I would like that.” I moved the phone so it was held between my shoulder and the side of my head, that way both my hands were free. “Hey, you know I love you right? You're my best friend. I mean it.” I probably sounded more awkward then I meant to. 

“Yeah of course man, you're my best friend too.” He laughed uncomfortably. Neither of us were ever very good at talking about emotions. “Are you sure you're alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah I'm good.” I pressed harder with my hands against my stomach. “You just never know what's going to happen, you know?” I was starting to be able to hear sirens faintly in the distance, steadily getting closer.

“Are you outside right now? That ambulance sounds really close to you. Is there an accident somewhere?”

“Yeah, I just stepped outside. To clear my head you know? I don't know what happened.” That part was true, everything happened so fast it seemed kinda fuzzy. “I'm going to let you go okay? I'm gonna try to get some sleep.”

“Ok, as long as you're sure you're alright.” he said sounding a bit unsure.

“Yeah, I'm sure. Good luck again with tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, thank you. Alright, try to get some sleep. Goodnight John.”

I never replied because the phone slipped and hit the ground. The ambulance was really close now. I smiled. At least I managed to call him. My eyes slide shut and my hands fell limply to my sides, slick with blood.


End file.
